


Absolutely Curtains

by cynicalwerewolf



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bujoldfest 2013, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into every relationship must come the dreaded issue of...curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass) in the [Bujold_Ficathon_2013](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bujold_Ficathon_2013) collection. 



> With sincerest apologies to Terry Pratchett. And Lois McMaster Bujold, if necessary.
> 
> I hope this was what you had in mind. This is only the second non-AU I have written, but I go where the plot spiders take me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Miles and Ekaterin get some downtime at home. The Vorkosigan equivalent of curtain-fic! There could even be curtains.

Miles was hiding from Ekaterin in the attic.

It wasn’t that there was a problem in their marriage, it was just… curtains. If Ekaterin saw him before she left for the drapery emporium, she would feel that she had to invite him. And he would feel obliged to accompany her. Which would lead to the maintenance of the status quo; no new curtains and growing friction between them.

Ekaterin didn’t need him there cancelling out her good taste and aesthetic instincts with his abysmal talents in those areas. Miles could recognize a good aesthetic statement when he saw it, but there was a reason everything in his closet was either a uniform or the same color and cut.

Give him a Cetagandan invasion or Komarran terrorists to handle (not that Ekaterin lacked talents in those areas), not draperies.

Besides, Ekaterin needed to build confidence in her own talents.

Even with something as seemingly insignificant as curtains.

* * *

Miles was hiding from Ekaterin in the attic.

While some would be insulted, Ekaterin couldn’t help but be grateful. She would feel obliged to invite Miles if she saw him, and he would feel equally obliged to come. Which would lead to nothing good. She had faced Cetagandan invasion fleets and Komarran terrorists, yet still felt she needed to acquiesce to her husband’s wishes.

Which in this case would ruin the aesthetics of Vorkosigan House. Miles’s aesthetic taste wasn’t as uniformly bad as he would have people believe, especially when he was interested in the subject at hand. But in the field of drapery, it was as horrible as he thought. Which was why they still didn’t have new curtains.

He had told her he trusted her instincts in the renovation project. The Count and Countess had told her they trusted her instincts in the renovation project, but she was still a bit hesitant.

This was a major undertaking. She needed her full attention so as to not ruin the underlying aesthetics of the house.

Even with something as seemingly insignificant as curtains.


End file.
